venom on the thigh
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek is sucking out the venom in Stiles thigh, but wolfy does a little more sucking


"Let me look at that." Derek said pointing to Stiles thigh, the teen looked at his slightly pale and panics

"What no, it's just a thigh you know like your's but mine has less hair, well a lot less hair, hahaha so yeah it's just a normal Femur that is connected to my hip but all so is connected to patella and the tibia that has…"

"Stiles shut up, I know you got bite now let me look at that thigh!" Derek growls

"But…"

"No buts, their bite is worst than a snake bite it could kill you."

"But were in the woods." He whined, Derek knew that the venom was making worst than normal, so after the pinching of the bridged of his nose he pulled Stiles' jean straight down knocking his trainers off as well "Derek stop!" Stiles whine at him as the Alpha wolf sits him on a fallen tree and looks at the bite

"I don't even want to know why it got that close to your..."

"Junk?"He said, he was amazed how right Stiles' was about his leg, it was smooth it was like the puberty missed his legs, he pulled the leg up and looked at the weeping bite, it started to bruise around the area, "Okay it don't look like too much of venom got into the bite or otherwise your thigh would be black by now, you're lucky." He said, he leaned his head in and placed his mouth around the bite

"Ah fuck what are you doing?" the teen screamed.

Derek looked at him, "I need to get the poison out, no sit still or I will tie you to the tree." He growled, Stiles leaned back on his hands and let Derek suck the poison out, he started to feel tried and a bit weak

"You sure you're not sucking my blood."

"I'm a werewolf not a vampire."

"You still like blood tho." He got a shrug "You know you say how lucky I am but I don't feel it, my mum's dead my dad lost his job because of me, Scott's a werewolf and it's my fault, and this now is my fault." He said wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves "AWO did you bite me?" The red eyes and fury pointy ears were the first thing Stiles saw before Derek shifted back

"Sorry had to make sure the poison was all gone, a wolf bite can be better than any antivenin out there and also none of this is your fault, the only thing that is going to be your fault is what I am going to do next to you."

"W…What?" The stun teen asked as he started to feel dizzy "What are you going to do?" he asked, Derek just smiled at him and bent down again.

The sound of his boxers getting ripped away made him gasp as the cold night air swam around him, and then them he cried out as Derek took the teen's length into his mouth and down his throat "DEREK ST…STOP…AHHH FUCK." He screamed as the alpha wolf continued to suck his off, his cries turned into moans as his hand's held tightly to Derek's hair, the feel of the wolf's teeth dug deeply enough to make Stiles scream, his back arched as he felt Derek's wolfy nails dig into his backside "URRRRH D…Derek…cum…oh god…" He mumbled and just as Derek sunk his nails into the peach smooth back side Stiles screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!" Came the shout from Sheriff Stilinski, Derek smirked as he licked the cum of his lips and shoved the teens jeans back to him,

"What are you talking about I was helping him." Derek said moving away as he tried to help Stiles get his jeans back on

"Help him, you had him pin to the tree and…"

"What no…well sort of, he got bite by those creepy things I was sucking the poison out, and I bite him by accident when he wiggled." Stiles brain was short fused he could tell which way was up or down, Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son after he help him put his jeans back on,

"And what happen to boxers." He said

"Oh he caught them on a branch." He said

"Stiles is that what happen?"

"Y…Y…eah…urrh what happen?" he asked as he passed out in his dad's arms,

"You stay away from Stiles, thank you for getting the poison out of him but I mean it stay away from him." He picked up the teen and carried him back to the car, Derek chuckled and picked up the torn boxers and shoved them in his jacket packet.

On arriving at the hospital Scott when to find Stiles and sat with him as his the Sheriff when off looking for some coffee, he sat by his bed and all he could smell was Derek Hale all over him and he could smell the bite "Hey?" Stiles said blinking at him

"Hey you look like crap."

"Oh thanks and you looked any better after run in with something nasty." He said as he sat up more on the bed

"Your dad didn't say much about what happen, I spoke to Derek and he was smirking I think he's plotting something." Scott said

"Yeah to find away to get me out of my pants again." Stiles hiss, Scott titled his head and looked confused one of ten looks Scott got

"What happen, I can smell him all over you and he bite you didn't he?" Biting his lip Stiles sighed leaning back into the large pillows behind him

"I got bite by something and Derek wanted to have a look at the bit which was on my inner thigh, I was already feeling out of it so heee pulled my jeans down and started sucking the venom out, then he bite me quiet hard and he was all wolfed out and well he…he…" Stiles went as red as his hoody and Scott looked at him

"He didn't you know rape you?"

"What no, no he just sucks me off and my dad caught us." Scott winced and Stiles become even redder

"Oh god I am shocked Derek is not dead."

"No he lied, dad is not buying it completely but the poison thing latest was in Derek's favour I still had a small amount on my thigh and on my jeans."

"So you're a wolf."

"Yep."

"Aaaand Derek is trying to sleeping with you?"

"Yep."

"Do you want him to?" Stiles looked at him and raised an eye brow

"50/50, he's a god with that mouth." He grins

"Good to know because I don't any of us could handle Derek if you said no to the whole sex mating thing."

"The whole mating sex thing what now?"

"Oh you don't know."


End file.
